The Prison for High Security Wizarding Prisoners
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: What The Lestranges last moments together were like, and what the experience of being thrown into Azkaban was actually like for Bellatrix. Rated T Because I'm paranoid. Please Read and Review! xxx-AFemaleWarrior
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's me again, I was thinking of writing this fic, because I was talking with a teacher at school and she reviewed "The Show Must Go On" for me, and we were discussing how I could improve my work, and she said maybe write about what Azkaban looked like, so I hope ive done that! And we also spoke about what would happen if Bellatrix saw Sirius in Azkaban and I said she would probably attempt to kill him, but I've sort of changed my idea from that. When I was writing this I was listening to The Emilie Autumn Album Fight Like A Girl, so I think it helped me pick up how Bellatrix was feeling, and what I think she was thinking. Please Read and Review Quotes from the books are in** _Italics. _******I Love to hear your opinion. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, They Belong to the epicness which is JK Rowling, and Warner Brothers. I also do not own The Fight Like A Girl album by Emilie Autumn, (even though I didn't use any of the words from any songs I was only listening to it). xxx- TheDarkMistressBellatrix  
**

_The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!_"-Bellatrix Lestrange

"Any Last Requests?" Asked the guard, he was a tall man, with his hair slicked back, "I would like to see my brother" Replied Rabastan Lestrange, he was very young, he had only just turned 25, and was currently holding a one way ticket for a life imprisonment in Azkaban, the high security wizarding prison, in the next cell, his sister in law, Bellatrix Black Lestrange was just asked the same question, "I would like to see my husband." and Rodolphus Lestrange was also asked, and he requested to see his wife and brother.

When they all entered Bellatrix's cell she burst into tears and practically fell into Rodolphus' arms, all he could do was hold her, and kiss the tears away. Rabastan had entered 5 minutes later, and he walked in and sat next to his brother, who was currently trying to calm his wife. "I can't believe this happened to us, its all my fault!" sobbed Bellatrix. "Calm down Bella, it will be alright, it's not just your fault,-" "No you're only saying that to make me feel better. If I wasn't as foolish, and listened to you when the aurors started to arrive when I was torturing the Longbottoms we would not be in this situation." Answered Bellatrix. "Rabastan, i'm so sorry that we pulled you into this, we never meant for you to have to go through this" said Rodolphus who was still holding his wife in a failed attempt to comfort her. "Don't put the blame on yourself dear brother, it was my fault too, It was my idea to tag along with you, I just hope that Barty is okay" Replied Rabastan.

They had already been stripped of all their belongings, including their wands, just as Bellatrix was reaching down to touch her wedding ring, the tears fell once more realizing once more that the guards had taken it from her. The same happened with Rodolphus, but the only difference was that he did not cry, he had to stay strong for both his wife and brother. "I'm so sorry" Muttered Bellatrix over and over again. "We have been faithful, he will return one day, and when he does I know that we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams" The second that Rabastan finished his sentence Rodolphus finally let his tough exterior show, and he finally let the tears flow. Rabastan quickly hugged his brother and sister in law tightly before quietly and slowly returning to his cell before the given time, he didn't want to seem weak in front of his brother and sister in law, and he knew that they probably wanted some time alone.

Once he had left, Rodolphus lifted Bellatrix's face up to his level and quietly said "We will get through this mon amour" "I know but we must stay strong, if not only for the Dark Lord, but for each other My Love." replied Bellatrix. Just as Rodolphus kissed his wife tenderly, not knowing that it would be the last time he kissed his wife for fourteen years. The guard who was very tall with the slicked back hair suddenly pulled Bellatrix out of his arms and started to drag her away. His last words to Bellatrix were "goodbye mon amour, I will hopefully see you again soon!" and Bellatrix responded with tears in her eyes, "I will see you soon my love, if not now, some time in the future!" and the guard dragged her down the hall.

When Bellatrix first arrived on the Island in which Azkaban was she was scared, it was very stormy outside and the sea was at very high levels, suddenly she was walked through the halls of Azkaban with chains on her arms, rattling as she walked with the guards by her side. With her head held high, she walked through the cold halls of Azkaban hearing things such as "look it's the Dark Lord's Woman. I heard she slept with him to get her dark mark. why don't you come over here and give me a show?" She refused to let the tears fall, she knew that she had to be strong, for her Love, the Dark lord, she could also hear the dementors and she felt their presence. very quickly she was thrown into a small temporary cell. As her head hit the floor she rolled over on to her side and adopted a fetal position to try and comfort herself, when another guard came in holding her prison number placard, and another two guards where there one to hold her down, and another to tattoo her number on to her neck. The whole time that happened she refused to let the tears fall. When she refused to change into the inmates robes, she was beaten until she was almost broken. With her last ounce of energy, she changed into the inmates robes, and allowed herself to be pulled by guards to her high security cell.

When she was thrown into her cold, dark cell, she finally let the tears fall, until she heard a familiar voice, "Bellatrix?" "Sirius, is that you!?" She asked with the smallest amount of hope in her voice. "Yes it is, finally got caught didn't you cousin?" "Yes, but he will return, i know he will, anyway what are you doing here?" "I'm here on a false charge, everyone thinks that I betrayed the Potters, but it wasn't me, it was Wormtail". Bellatrix looked at him through her cell with a confused look upon her face. "Peter Pettigrew" added Sirius. Before Bellatrix could respond a dementor made its way into her cell, and it started to remove all her happy memories, the fun school holidays she spent with Narcissa, when she first started Hogwarts, when she was sorted into Slytherin, and the dementor finally tried to remove the memory of the time she received her Dark Mark, and when she shared the Dark Lord's bed for the first time, but it stopped noticing that Bellatrix was already on the floor sobbing her heart out.

"Bella?" Asked Sirius, wanting to know if his cousin was alright. he recieved no reply, untill "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR, IF I WAS NOT CHAINED TO THIS WALL YOU WOULD NOT BE ALIVE ANYMORE! YOU AND MY FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR OF A SISTER ANDROMEDA ARE DEAD TO ME, YOU WOULD BOTH BE DEAD IF I COULD HAVE MY WAY! AND ANDROMEDA'S DEAR DAUGHTER, NYMPHADORA! YOU BOTH CAUSED SO MUCH DEVISTATION TO THE BLACK FAMILY, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, THANK MERLIN FOR CISSY AND MYSELF, WITHOUT CISSY THE BLACK FAMILY WOULD NOT HAVE AN HEIR WHO IS NOT A BLOOD TRAITOR!"

After her loud rant Bellatrix crawled into a fetal position on the cold dark floors, sobbing in an attempt to calm herself, while caressing her Dark Mark, saying things like "i know you may not be here physically My Lord, but I know you're here in my mind, I have your mark, so you must be in my presence." That was the last time in which Sirius attempted to talk to his cousin, and in his opinion, her decent into insanity began on that first night in Azkaban. In Bellatrix's opinion that was the night when she decided that she would never lose her faith.

**Please Read And Review! xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Because of all of the kind reviews that I have recieved for the first chapter, (On and from friends from school) I have decided to add a second chapter. I am dedicating this to all of you amazing Reviewers! I love you all! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and/places mentioned, They belong to the total epicness which is JK Rowling, and Warner Brothers! **Normal Text will be like this, and **Memories will be like this. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! I love your opinion! xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix. **

A few days after Bellatrix entered Azkaban, Rodolphus was walked through the cold dark walls of the high security wizarding prison. As he was walked through the cold dark walls of Azkaban, like Bellatrix, he walked with his head held high, but unlike Bellatrix, he would not cry, he knew that he had to be strong, not just for his wife, or brother, he had to be strong for himself, he knew what he could not show weakness, he had a name to uphold, if Bellatrix did break down she would get away with it, she was a woman, and although most women in pureblood society were seen as weak, not Bellatrix, not his Bella. She was a strong woman, when her bloodtraitor of a sister Andromeda ran away, she refused to let the tears show in public, until she was one hundred precent sure that no one was there, but unfortunately someone from the daily prophet did get a picture of Himself comforting Bellatrix.

Not soon after he entered, Like Bellatrix, he had to have his prison number tattooed on to his neck, he did not need to be held down, the only thing that kept him calm was the thought that Bellatrix was waiting in a cell somewhere, waiting for him hopefully. After Rodolphus forcefully changed into his prison robes, (or uniform as he liked to think of it) and was thrown into a cell, he saw that he was next to Bella's bloodtraitor of a cousin Sirius Black, and he was opposite Bella, who was lying in a fetal position.

"Bella?" called Rodolphus who was concerned for his wife's well being. "Rodolphus, is that really you!?" cried Bellatrix, after only a few days in Azkaban, she was already bruised and broken on the outside, "yes, I am really here!" replied Rodolphus, just as Bellatrix sat up properly, Rodolphus saw how broken she actually was, her make up had run, and she was bruised and it looked like she had broken a cheekbone, he also noticed that she had cut her lip. Most men would find that one of the ugliest things you could ever see; To Rodolphus, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she was broken, physically, after only three days, but he only hoped that she wasn't broken emotionally. At that one moment Bellatrix let the tears fall, not caring who saw her, even Sirius was quiet, and was quietly watching the emotional confrontation between husband and wife. "Don't cry my love, we will get through this, I know we will, like you said in court, He will rise again, and he will come for us, and we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams, we alone were faithful, we alone tried to find just need to keep holding on, because we're going to make it through!" Just as Rodolphus finished his sentence, Bellatrix quietly wiped some of the tears away, and gave him a sad smile before responding, "I know, Merlin look at me! I must look a mess!"Although you may look a mess, at least you don't look like me, and Bella, you will always be beautiful to me." Just as Rodolphus finished his sentence, Sirius, turned his back away, not wanting to intrude on their moment, he never expected to hear this from his crazy cousin, and her husband, whenever he saw them when he was at school Bellatrix was always in the shortest skirt, surrounded by giggling girls, although she was never giggling, she was the queen bee of Slytherin, the Slytherin ice queen; and Rodolphus was the Slytherin ice king, everyone at Hogwarts expected them to get together, and when they did they always had a very interesting relationship. One week they were arguing, the next, Professor McGonagall was issuing them both detention for getting caught in the broom closet. That always caused quite a stir in the great hall, when they saw Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange leaving for detention.

A few minutes later, a dementor entered the Cell of Bellatrix, she felt the cold hit her immediately, she tried to block her mind, to stop it from taking her memories but it failed yet again.

**Bellatrix was nineteen, She had decided to look for Narcissa, when suddenly she saw a very good looking man exit her fathers office, "My other two daughters are destined to be housewifes but Bellatrix is a very strong duelist." Said Cygnus to the mysterious man as he was walking through the Dark Black Manor. "I will have to see her for myself Cygnus" replied the man. Bellatrix who was quietly walking down the hall, suddenly tripped on a floorboard, and landed in her fathers arms. "Father I am so sorry! I tripped on the floorboard!" "Bellatrix, dont't worry, it's fine, I was just coming to find you anyway, Bellatrix this is the Dark Lord" The second that her fathers sentence left his lips, she was on the floor bowing. "My Lord, its an honor to finally be able to meet you! I have always wished to join your cause!" "Miss Black, You may rise, I was just talking to your father about you, and I would like to train you myself".**

**Bellatrix, was five and Narcissa was one, she Broke her mothers expensive vase, "BELLATRIX DRUELLA BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT VASE! THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE! GRR!" Yelled Druella black as she ran around trying to get Bellatrix who currently was running outside into the garden.  
**

**Bellatrix was twenty one, she was in a cream and white wedding dress, it was strapless and very long, it was also corseted and had light blue crystals on the bodice to match her light blue diamond engagement ring, She knew this day was coming, and she was just happy that she was marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, and not some peacock loving idiot, like Lucius Malfoy, who was going to be marrying Narcissa in five years, and Andromeda was a filthy bloodtraitor, as Bellatrix finished saying her vows, and she kissed Rodolphus for the first time, she finally realised how much she had grown up in the past two years. **

Suddenly the dementor exited her mind taking some more happy memories with itself, and left her lying on the floor, broken, inside and out, Rodolphus looked over at his wife, who had just crawled into a fetal position to try and comfort herself, she was quietly whispering things to herself, and she was caressing her Dark Mark, he knew at that one moment, in the dark, cold, damp walls of Azkaban, the high security prison for the wizarding world that his wife Bellatrix was in love with two men, one himself, and the second the one that the both called Master, The Dark quietly fell asleep whispering the words "pour que tu m'aimes encore".

**A/N: I don't know if that chapter is any good, or even as good as the last one, please read and review, your opnion means the world to me! Also if any of you were wondering what the French sentance that Rodolphus says is "pour que tu m'aimes encore" means For You To Love Me Still, That's what it says on Google translate, I don't know french, I was listening to the Celine Dion song (its a French Song) of the same name as I wrote the last paragraph, and I thought it would go well with his feelings after realizing what Bella's feelings were.** **Please Read and Review, I love hearing your opinion, Okay Long Authors note over, xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix**


End file.
